Let's Be Us Again
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Why is it that you only realize exactly what you had until you lost it? Domon learns that painful lesson the hard way. Set after the episode where Domon blamed Rain for Allenby's disappearence


Disclaimer: No I do not own Ggundam or the song, "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar. However there's this little Japanese guy who's supposed to call me. Something about buying Ggundam...  
  
Tell me what I have to do tonight  
  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Domon stood leaning against the railing of the boat. Hoy and Min had gone to bed a long time ago and Rain still hadn't come back. He was starting to get worried. It wasn't like her to be out late. She was always there to read the kids a story and help Min brush out her hair. Could it be that she was really upset over what he had said? Maybe she'd actually taken what he'd said to heart.  
  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Then he suddenly remembered the note she had left. He had finally pushed her too far. It was his own fault. He thought of the look on her face when he had shoved her. Tears had been in her eyes. Domon knew that he had been a real jerk. How could Rain have known they weren't the real medical team? It wasn't like she could have fought her way onto that helicopter. He wished he could erase all of those things he had said. He wished they could be "Us" again.  
  
Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Without Rain he had nothing. He had no hope, no future. That rookie they'd called in to be his new partner could never take Rain's place. He couldn't loose her. There just had to be a way. He knew that he needed Rain more than he had ever needed anyone. She had made the whole Gundam Fight worth it. Now he found himself standing there about to loose everything knowing that he needed her.  
  
Oh us again  
  
Look at me, I'm way past pride  
  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
  
To be us again Even if it takes a while  
  
The next morning, when he saw Rain dressed in Neo Germany's colors, he felt something that he had never felt before. It was like someone had ripped out his heart. He'd always felt something that was like an empty space, but now it felt like is whole heart was gone. It was like Rain had taken it with her. Could that be? He was ready to do anything to get her back. He wanted her to trust him again, even if it took a while.  
  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
  
That says we're us again  
  
Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us  
  
He wanted to see her beautiful smile again. That smile hadn't changed over the years. It was the smile she always gave him after they fought. It was the smile she gave him to let him know everything thing would be all right again. He needed her back. Schwarz would never need her as much as he did.  
  
Baby baby what would I do  
  
I can't imagine life without you  
  
Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Domon wrapped his arms around Rain. She'd finally come back again. She was 'his' Rain again. If he had his way she'd never leave him ever again. He had his partner back. Yet, now he knew she was so much more than just his partner. After the Gundam Fight there was something he wanted to tell her. It was urgent. But, it had to wait. All he could do was hope that after he told her, she'd be his forever...  
  
Oh, here I am  
  
I'm reaching out for you  
  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Oh let's be us again  
  
A/N: (SOB) I got so close. SO CLOSE! I almost got the rights to Ggundam. Blast the translator!!!!! (sigh) Never trust a translator in a Scooby Doo t- shirt... 


End file.
